


Voyeurism and Depravity

by MayorHaggar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geth (Mass Effect), Krogans (Mass Effect), Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Turians (Mass Effect), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Garrus discovers that the rumors surrounding Commander Shepard are true. Along the way he also discovers something about himself.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Castis Vakarian, Female Shepard/David Anderson/Donnel Udina, Female Shepard/Henry Lawson, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wreav/Grunt, Legion/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn't taken long for Garrus to hear the rumors about his Commander, Sansa Shepard. She fought hard; he could attest to that himself, having fought by her side many times and watching on as she tossed enemies around with her biotics despite not being all that muscular by the standards of a soldier (she _was_ considered pretty tall for a human female, though the turian still had plenty of height on her.)

There were rumors that just as she fought hard, she played hard too. When he'd seen the rumors on the extranet he'd dismissed them as people from other species trying to discredit her because of what she represented for humanity and its growing prominence in galactic society. When he'd heard some of the other crew members on the Normandy discussing it, however, that had been harder to ignore. But it couldn't be true, could it? She carried herself with such pride most of the time; almost as if she could have been royalty if her species still had such positions. Surely Sansa Shepard was not nearly as sexually promiscuous as the rumors claimed!

He'd kept an eye out on the original Normandy, in between his calibrations, and hadn't seen any evidence to support the rumors. Garrus had allowed himself to dismiss them all as lies, and lived on in ignorance for quite some time. But then she'd come back from the dead, dragged him out of his life of vigilantism and onto the Normandy SR-2. Things had seemed normal at first, but that was all about to change.

\--

It all started one night when Garrus was performing some routine maintenance on the cameras aboard the Normandy. He wasn't attempting to spy on anyone; really he wasn't. He was just checking to make sure everything was in proper working order. If anyone was to blame for what happened next it was really Cerberus. _They_ were the ones who had hidden so many cameras on the ship!

Garrus was cycling through the various cameras, checking them off one by one, and then he stopped on Shepard's cabin. He tended to linger on this camera longer than he really should have, but this time he actually had a valid reason. Shepard was not alone; Legion was in the cabin with her. The geth was motionless on Shepard's bed while the Commander stood over it.

"That's strange," Garrus muttered. He didn't think he'd ever seen the geth platform in Shepard's private quarters, and there was no logical reason for it to be there so late in the night. He decided this merited closer observation.

Sansa was bent over the machine, fiddling with it (and giving Garrus an excellent view of her ass, which was a _far_ more interesting sight on a human woman than any turian could offer). She suddenly stood up and pumped her fist in celebration, not unlike what she would do when she used her biotics to send a charging krogan flying into the wall.

"Excellent! It's installed," she said to herself (and to Garrus, though she didn't know that little detail. "Now I just need to turn Legion back on, and..."

The light on Legion's "head" came back on, and the machine suddenly spoke.

"Sexual reproduction simulation program successfully installed," Legion announced. Wait, what? "Shepard-Commander identified as sexual partner. Awaiting Shepard-Commander's instructions."

"God, I love technology," Sansa said. She attached her omni-tool to Legion's body, about where the crotch would be, and turned it into a makeshift replication of a human penis.

With her program installed and her toy ready, all that was left for Shepard was to get her clothes off. This was something she did quickly, choosing efficiency over putting on a show (and to be fair, it wasn't like she _knew_ she was putting on a show for Garrus through the camera.) She had been wearing a simple tank-top and a pair of shorts, and she removed both quickly. She hadn't worn a bra underneath her shirt while lounging in her cabin, so Garrus now got to see her average-sized but perky breasts bared for the first time. Her underwear came off quickly as well, and Garrus got to see all of her.

He didn't get to stare at her standing there nude for long though, because soon the red-headed human climbed onto her bed, positioned herself over the 'penis' and sank down onto it. It might not have been true flesh or even metal, but it was solid and real enough for Shepard, who sighed as she lowered her hips and took it inside of her. "That hits the spot."

There was no trace of hesitation and no other signs that would indicate this being Shepard's first sexual experience, not that this was any surprise. Even when he'd doubted the rumors Garrus had assumed she had at least _some_ level of sexual experience, though he'd never imagined he would catch her fucking a geth with some sort of sex program she'd installed on it.

Shepard did all of the work here, taking charge much as she did in every other aspect of her life. She bounced on Legion's 'cock', driving her body up and down with hurried movements. Based on how hard she was moving and how loud she was moaning, Garrus assumed she'd wanted to do something like this for awhile. Who knew how long she'd spent installing that program, or how much time she'd put into researching it first?

Garrus knew he should stop watching. He should turn the camera off, or at the very least switch to a different camera that _wasn't_ currently showing his Commander treating their geth crewmate like it was a giant sex toy (and at the moment that was an accurate description of Legion's function.) But Garrus did not shut off the camera, he did not switch to something else and he did not even look away. After years of hearing the rumors and wondering if they were true, he felt powerless to look away from the undeniable proof he was being presented with.

It seemed that the sex program could not trigger an orgasm in the geth, but Shepard was able to get there herself and that was probably the point anyway. She threw her head back and screamed as she came. Her cabin was isolated enough that no one else probably heard it. Other than Garrus, of course.

"Fuck, I didn't even realize how much I needed that!" Sansa said once she'd calmed down. She still remained on top of the omni-cock.

"Should I shut the program down, Shepard-Commander, or do you want to run it again?" Legion asked.

"Again?" Sansa seemed to consider it for a second, and then she grinned. "You're not going to need time to recover like an organic being would. I didn't even think about that! Fuck yes, we're going again!" Shepard started to ride him again, intent on another round of fun with the geth.

Garrus knew he should turn off the camera and forget about what he'd seen. He also knew he would be doing nothing of the sort. He had come too far to turn back now.

\--

The next time Garrus spied on the Commander living up to her less than savory reputation came when they visited the Citadel, where Anderson and Udina continued to bicker as much as always. Shepard had smirked when the two senior humans got into an argument in front of them and sent Garrus and Grunt away, saying that she would stay behind to play mediator between the two men.

Grunt had gone back without a word, obeying his Commander's instructions, but Garrus lingered. There was a strange glint in her eyes, and it reminded him of how he saw her smirk any time someone talked about installing new programs on Legion. Whatever Shepard's methods of keeping the peace between Anderson and Udina were, Garrus felt compelled to investigate. While Grunt returned to the ship, Garrus crept back to the room he'd left his Commander in to check things out.

They'd closed the door and also covered the window, which both prevented Garrus from seeing into the room and all but confirmed that his suspicions had been well placed. But it wasn't enough to keep him away for long. He was an excellent sniper, after all, and everyone knew that being a sniper was all about finding the perfect vantage point. If that required you to sneak around, climb into a duct and crawl around in the ceiling, that was what you did. Normally he would do something like that in order to find the perfect angle for a kill shot, but this was his first time crawling around to find the perfect spot to practice voyeurism.

Once he found that spot, his suspicions were confirmed. Sansa Shepard was getting Anderson and Udina to stop fighting by using her body. In the time that it took for Garrus to double back and find his vantage point, all three humans had shed their clothing. Sansa's now familiar body was bent over at the waist across Udina's desk, and her mouth was sealed around his penis. Anderson stood behind Sansa, and his big hands held her by the hips while he thrust into her from behind. He was a powerful man, and he proved that by rocking her body across the desk with every big thrust of his hips.

"I suppose Shepard has a point," Udina said as another of Anderson's forward thrusts rocked Sansa's body and made her take Udina's cock further into her mouth and down her throat. "There's no reason for us to be so combative with each other, is there?"

"No, there isn't," Anderson agreed. "We may have our differences, but we're both here representing humanity's interests in the galaxy." He pulled one of his hands off of Sansa's hip and smacked her across the ass. Garrus watched the flesh of her rump jiggle in fascination. Her butt had become something of an obsession of his ever since he'd first seen it naked through the camera that night, and his eyes were as drawn to it now as always. "Any fights between us will only give those who wish to drive humanity back more opportunity to do so."

"So we are agreed then?" Udina asked, barely able to be heard over the sounds of Anderson slamming into Sansa, Shepard's hips rocking against the edge of the desk and her throat gagging around his cock. Garrus couldn't see Udina's penis, nor did he have any desire to, but he must have a decent size down there for Sansa to sound like that. "We will discuss the turian council member's proposal beforehand, and present a united front in public once we've reached a decision?"

"Agreed," Anderson said. "Whatever differences we have, we work them out behind closed doors. Out there, we need to be united."

They were going to be united out there among the other dignitaries and politicians from the other species, and they were united right now in their desire to fuck Sansa Shepard. Garrus had always known his Commander had the ability to bring people together despite their differences. He knew she'd mediated separate disputes between Tali and Legion and Miranda and Jack, and now she was mediating between Anderson and Udina as well. The only difference was that she'd used words rather than her body to settle those disputes (and he would know. He'd checked.)

It was undeniably an effective form of problem solving though. Garrus admittedly hadn't spent all that much time around the two humans, but he had never seen Anderson and Udina work together as well as they did now. Anderson's thrusts forced Sansa to take Udina's cock deeper down her throat, and Garrus was sure that the sound of Sansa gagging around that cock turned Anderson on and motivated him to fuck her that much harder. That's what Garrus had to imagine at least, because he knew how much the sound of Shepard gagging around a cock turned him on. It couldn't be any different for a human male, right?

The two men continued to use their newfound cooperation to fuck Sansa Shepard from either end. This was very different from what had happened with Legion, where Shepard had been in control of everything. She wasn’t doing the fucking this time; she was the one being fucked. And yet Garrus knew she was enjoying herself. The look in her eye when she’d sent him and Grunt out told him as much. This was not the first time she’d used such a tactic to smooth things out between Anderson and Udina; she’d known what she was doing, and she’d known how it would turn out. And she loved every second of it. She had been all too eager to get out of her clothes and have them both fuck her, and she was accepting both cocks happily. All of the rumors about Commander Sansa Shepard were true. She had one cock down her throat and another pounding into her from behind, and there was nowhere she would rather have been.

Garrus remained silent and still, watching it all from his optimum vantage point. From where he was he could see it all. He could watch the aggressive spitroast from either end, he could hear the sounds of Anderson’s hips smacking against Shepard’s ass and Udina’s cock going down her throat and making her gag, and he could even see her face from time to time. Her eyes were usually closed, but despite the spit sticking to her chin he knew she was having a blast.

Udina broke first. He groaned, grabbed onto the sides of Shepard’s long red hair and tugged her face closer in against his crotch as he came. Shepard was pressed right in there as Udina came inside of her mouth, and she was happy about it. Even from this position she could have easily shoved him away if she’d really wanted to. He was no fighter, and despite her lack of muscle Garrus had met few beings in his life, male or female, turian, human, krogan or any other species that were as formidable as Sansa Shepard. If she hadn’t wanted Udina’s cock in her mouth when he came, she could have sent him flying back with ease. But there was no attempt to move Udina back, nor did she try to pull her head back or get him out of her mouth. Udina’s cock stayed where it was, and Garrus could see Sansa’s throat move as she swallowed all of his human semen as quickly as he could give it to her.

Anderson lasted for several minutes longer, leaving Garrus to wonder if he might have superior stamina owing to his past as a respected human soldier. Even well after Udina pulled his cock out of Shepard’s mouth, cleaned himself up and put his pants back on, Anderson continued to give it to Shepard. He actually fucked her even harder now too, and with Shepard’s mouth no longer plugged up by Udina’s cock, her enjoyment was even more obvious than before. She seemed to understand that she couldn’t be as loud as she wanted to, given that they were in an office in the Presidium and anyone might happen to walk by, but that didn’t shut her up completely. She didn’t scream at the top of her lungs, but she _did_ grunt and moan and whisper for Anderson to fuck her. Always she urged him to give her more. More, harder, deeper, faster. Whatever Anderson did, no matter how forcefully he moved his hips, Sansa always begged him for more of it.

It took longer, but Anderson reached his limit as well. He pulled his cock out without a word and gave Sansa a tap on the butt with his palm, and she immediately spun around, got down on her knees and took his cock between her lips. It had all happened within the span of a few seconds and not a single word needed to be said, which made Garrus think they had undergone this exact same ritual many times in the past and had their routine worked out by this point. Just how many times had Sansa kept Anderson and Udina from snapping at each other with this exact method?

However many times they’d done this, its effectiveness was undeniable. Anderson and Udina had been arguing quite vehemently when Shepard, Garrus and Grunt arrived earlier in the day, but there was no bitterness between the two men now. There was even a sense of camaraderie there as Sansa released Anderson’s spent cock from her mouth, licked her lips and stuck her tongue out to show that she’d swallowed all of his semen.

“All good, boys?” she asked as she straightened up and wiped at her lips.

“All good, Shepard,” Udina said. “Anderson and I will make sure to oversee humanity’s interested here in Council space.”

“And I’ll keep the Council off your back and let you do what you need to do out in the Terminus Systems,” Anderson added. “They can keep burying their heads and trying to pretend everything that happened with Saren was a bad dream, but I know you’re onto something. Go out there and get the job done.”

“Will do, sir,” Sansa said. “Now, since we’ve all had our fun and it seems like my job is done here, I’m going to get dressed and meet up with my squad. We’ve got some supplies to pick up before we leave.” Garrus took that as his own cue to leave, and he silently went back the way he came as Shepard got dressed and left the office. As he made his return crawl, he thought about what he’d learned about Sansa today.

She was a master of resolving seemingly hopeless situations. Garrus had known that and seen it for himself firsthand, but he’d never quite imagined she would resort to _these_ sorts of methods. But he was beginning to see that the rumors, wild as they were, only captured part of the story when it came to Sansa Shepard. Yes, she was promiscuous, but she didn’t do so out of a lack of strength and qualifications. She simply knew when words wouldn’t be enough to solve a problem, and just like when she had angry mercs or Collectors trying to take her out, she would do whatever she had to do to carry out her mission. Sansa would do whatever it took to win, even if that meant using her body. But that wasn’t the only reason she’d sent Garrus and Grunt away so she could solve the issue in this unconventional way.

She also happened to enjoy it. 

\--

Garrus was happy when Shepard announced they were docking in Omega again. It seemed a bit odd since they had been in Omega fairly recently and they didn’t have any real pressing business to handle as far as Garrus could tell. Sansa had justified the stop by saying she needed to check in with Aria about some new intel regarding the Collectors, but Garrus didn’t buy it. That was something Shepard could have very easily done remotely.

He didn’t argue against it though. The timing of this stop in Omega was fortuitous, because a recent conversation with his sister had been on his mind for days now.

According to Solana, their father had been making frequent trips to Omega recently for reasons that were pretty flimsy themselves. Garrus had never known Castis Vakarian to be a regular in such a seedy place as Omega, and no information had ever pointed to Castis visiting the station during Garrus’ time as Archangel. Whatever his reasons for visiting Omega so often, they had to be recent. Solana feared that their father might be caught up in something dangerous with one of the black market groups on Omega and asked Garrus to check up on him if he ever had the chance. Personally Garrus doubted her suspicions were correct. Their father did not strike Garrus as the type to walk into any kind of shady dealings with the groups that operated out of Omega. But he’d agreed to do some digging the next time he was on Omega anyway. He did not think his father was trapped in some kind of extortion trap that he needed help out of. But there was something going on there, and Garrus wanted to know what it was.

As luck would have it, a bit of investigation once the Normandy was docked and its crew was allowed to split off on its own revealed that Castis had landed on Omega not even one full day earlier and had not yet departed. He was using a falsified name, as did lots of people who came to Omega and didn’t exactly want to broadcast that fact, but Garrus had spotted the assumed identity almost immediately as one his father had used in the past.

He had to dig deeper to uncover it, but there was a hotel room in the Tuhi District that had been checked out under the same false identity. This suggested to Garrus that his father was meeting with someone, and he didn’t want any eyes or ears on them. In his gut he still felt Solana was wrong about the true nature of this, but it did at least give her idea a bit more credence.

Garrus took his time in investigating the hotel and its surroundings, and his search led him to discover that there was a master key code that could open every room in the hotel. Hacking into their database and obtaining said key code would have been beyond him until recently, but Tali had taught him a few things over the course of their friendship. He was able to let himself into his father’s still empty hotel room and plant a bug there. Then he’d gone back to the room he’d rented for himself that was just across the hall. There would be no reason for his father to suspect a thing, and if this all turned out to be some completely innocent thing that Garrus did not need to get involved in, he would leave the hotel, take care of a few things he needed to take care of on Omega and then return to the Normandy to wait for Shepard. But if he discovered that this was something that required his intervention, Garrus would be right there ready to rush in. He was going to wait for Castis to return and then make his decision on how to proceed from there, depending on if he had company with him, and if so, who that company was.

His father would probably be angry with him for invading his privacy like this, but Garrus felt no guilt. Whether Solana was right or not, their father was clearly caught up in something here that he did not want anyone, including his own family, to know about. And he was too smart to be tricked into admitting anything that he didn’t want Garrus to know if he came right out and confronted him. The only way that he could confirm the truth of the matter was if he was right there to see what was happening.

Sounds of giggling reached Garrus’ ears well before his father actually opened the door. He’d been prepared to move quickly, but his father gave him so much advanced warning that he was able to take his time in turning on the tiny receiver that would give him audio and video of what was happening in his father’s room. The giggling confirmed that there was someone else with his father, and that this second person was a female. The voice sounded familiar to Garrus, but he couldn’t quite place it. Regardless, he didn’t need to waste any time trying to figure it out. The receiver he’d set up would make it clear soon enough.

The door opened and then closed. The mini camera he’d set up did not offer the best view from this angle, but he waited patiently. It would only be a matter of time until they walked away from the door and into the center of the room, and then he would be able to see all that he needed. In the meantime he could hear them, which was still something.

Garrus’ mandibles clicked when he heard heavy breathing and the sound of clothing hitting the floor. There was no mistaking what those noises meant. Suddenly it became much harder for him to remain patient for them to walk into range of the camera.

“Dinner was nice, but you know what I’ve really been looking forward to?” the female asked. Garrus was more certain than ever that he recognized that voice.

“Maybe this?” That was his father, without question. The woman giggled.

“Ooh, yep, that’s it,” she moaned. “You always know _just_ what I need, Castis!”

The talking stopped for a few seconds, and then they backed up into the room. Garrus discovered that he had been right; he did recognize that voice. It belonged to his Commander.

“And you know what I need?” his father asked. “I need your tight little human ass.”

“Then you know what to do, don’t you?” Shepard asked. She spun away so her back was to Castis and wiggled her hips, shaking her ass for him. “Come and take it.”

Garrus shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. He hadn’t known what exactly he thought might be the reason behind the frequent trips his father was taking to Omega, but that he could be having an affair hadn’t been his expectation. Castis Vakarian seemed too strait-laced and by the book for that. He was always so big on upholding and obeying the rules. It had put him at odds with his son in the past, as Garrus was willing to cut through the red tape to make sure criminals got punished. His father’s insistence on doing everything by the book had infuriated Garrus at times, but it was also one of the reasons this was so shocking. His father had always been an honest man, or so Garrus had always believed. That he could be having an affair was out of the question. That he could be having that affair with Garrus’ own Commander was even more ridiculous.

It wasn’t that Garrus was surprised by Sansa’s promiscuity or sexual daring. How could he be after all that he’d seen from her? But with _his father_ , of all potential sexual partners? How had this even happened, anyway?

He wasn’t going to get any answers right now, because his father and his Commander were not interested in doing any talking. Shepard remained bent over, and Castis stepped towards her. She wasn’t the only one who was naked, though Garrus was far less interested in noting that fact.

What he couldn’t help but note was his father running his omni-tool across Shepard to lubricate her insides, and then putting his claws on her hips, driving forward and slamming his cock inside of her ass. Garrus had admired that ass many times, never even imagining that his own father was doing far more than admiring it.

“Fuck, it’s so big!” Sansa exclaimed. “I always forget how big it is!”

That confirmed that this was not the first time they’d done this, though Garrus had already worked that out. This was why his father had been sneaking away to Omega, and also why Shepard seemed to schedule more stops there than had ever really been necessary. The two of them were using the dubious reputation of the station as a cover for their illicit affair, and Garrus could do nothing but sit there right across the hall and watch it all.

Could he have barged in there and broken it up? Yes, he supposed he could have. Maybe that would have even been the right thing to do for the sake of his family. But he didn’t. Instead he sat there and watched through the receiver as his father fucked Sansa’s ass.

He fucked her hard too. Clearly he was well used to doing this by now, because he fucked Shepard with confidence. Garrus had seen Sansa Shepard in similar positions often enough by now that he didn’t even need to hear anything to tell that she was having fun. She chased pleasure wherever she could find it. It didn’t matter if she had to install a sex program on a geth terminal to get it, nor did it matter if she got fucked by the human councilor and his closest ally/rival at the same time. Now Garrus was learning that it didn’t even matter to her if she had to carry on an affair with a married man who was the father of one of her own teammates no less. Shepard truly did play every bit as hard as she lived, if not harder.

His father played hard too. Garrus never would have expected his father to carry on an affair, but he fucked Shepard’s ass like he owned it. He kept fucking it until he came, and unlike Anderson he did not bother to pull out. He fired a massive load of turian cum inside of Sansa Shepard’s ass, and she took it all as happily as she took everything else. Garrus had already known how true the rumors about her had been, but now he was being forced to acknowledge that even his seemingly rule-abiding father had cast his morals aside and joined her in her depravity.

“I’m going to get some water,” Sansa said. “When I get back, I hope you’ll be ready for more.”

“Count on it,” Castis said. His eyes followed her ass as she walked into the kitchen area, and if he was half as interested in that rear as Garrus was, there was no way he wouldn’t be ready.

They were both depraved. And Garrus was depraved as well. How else could he explain that he not only did not leave and did not turn the device off, but sat there and watched for the rest of the night? 


	2. Further Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further adventures of Sansa Shepard, with the same voyeuristic tone.

The further adventures of Sansa Shepard continued. As she traveled across the galaxy in an effort to stop the Reapers, she always made time to enjoy herself with various sexual partners. And Garrus Vakarian was always there to see it, whether she knew it or not.

Well, he was almost always there, but occasionally she went where he could not follow and so he missed her escapades. Such was the case when she arranged a covert meeting with Henry Lawson in order to make some 'upgrades' to her body. She had been very secretive about her trip to Henry Lawson's lab, and so Garrus had not known to follow her.

Someone else _was_ there, however. Henry's daughter Miranda had infiltrated his lab to gather some information she could use to protect her sister Oriana from falling back into their father's clutches. Much like Shepard, she had done so with the utmost secrecy. She crept through the halls, concealing herself as best she could and using biotics to prevent detection by his security systems, but stopped when she heard her father's voice.

"I did not expect you to actually come," he said. For a terrifying moment Miranda was afraid that he was talking to her and she'd slipped up and revealed herself somehow, but she quickly learned otherwise. "Given your association with my daughter, I would have expected you to be more likely to try and blow this place up instead of paying a social visit."

"I wouldn't waste such a fine resource," a very familiar feminine voice said. Miranda very nearly gasped out loud and blew her cover when she heard it. "I'm looking to make some improvements to my body, and everything I've read and heard tells me that you're the best one to come to." Miranda shook her head, not believing what her ears were telling her. There was no way that _Commander Shepard_ could really be here in her father's lab! And if she was, she would be here to blow his head off or take him into custody at the very least. She certainly wouldn't come to do business with him!

"You feel you need upgrades, do you?" her father asked. "In all honesty I would say that my daughter did excellent work rebuilding you." There was an unmistakable lust in his voice, and it made Miranda feel physically ill.

"She did do excellent work," Shepard said, and there was no denying that it was really her now. She was really here, though Miranda still couldn't understand why she was speaking to him so casually. She should be punching her bastard father's face in for talking about her with such open lust in his voice, but she didn't seem bothered at all. "But the Illusive Man gave her strict instructions to restore me exactly as I'd been, and that's what she did. That's nice and everything, but if so much of me has been artificially reconstructed anyway, I might as well go in and make some improvements, don't you think?"

"A woman after my own heart," Miranda's father said with a nasty chuckle. "I' m no stranger to pursuing perfection, as I'm sure you know."

"Of course," she said. "That's why I'm here. You did one hell of a job with Miranda, and I'd like to see what improvements you can make on me." Miranda grimaced in disgust, though she was thankful that Shepard at least hadn't brought Oriana up.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, bigger tits would be nice, for a start," Sansa said. Miranda stayed crouched down and slowly crept closer, trusting that this conversation would continue long enough for her to advance.

"That's no problem," her father said, and he actually sounded bored. "But that's rather standard work, and has been for hundreds of years. You could have gone to just about anyone for that."

"I'd also like you to modify my body and make it even stronger and more durable," Shepard continued. "I'd like it to be strong enough that I could, say, get fucked hard by two krogan at the same time without any problems." Miranda shook her head in disbelief upon hearing that. She'd known that Shepard had a propensity for wild sexual adventures. With how closely she'd had to study the woman to do her job and make the Lazarus Project a success, how could she not learn about Sansa's massive sexual appetite? But seeking out her father for modifications was not a depth to which Miranda would have expected her to sink.

"Hmm." Her father sounded intrigued now. Of course he did; the sick bastard. "Yes, I believe something like that might be possible. It won't be cheap, of course."

"I've got the credits to cover it all," Shepard said. "I was hoping to get a bit of a discount though. Credits can always help in the effort against the Reapers, after all."

"I hope you weren't expecting me to give you a discount out of charity," Henry Lawson said. "I am not exactly the charitable kind." Miranda rolled her eyes while slowly moving closer. That was certainly true.

"Of course not," Shepard said. "I don't expect any hand-outs, from you or anyone else. I'll earn a discount."

"And how do you intend to do that?" he asked. There was a rustle of what sounded suspiciously like clothing hitting the floor, and Miranda could imagine what had just happened. She didn't _want_ to imagine it, but given the way this conversation had gone and also keeping in mind what she knew about Shepard's sexual nature, she feared that her instincts were right on this.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a little before and after fun," Shepard said. Her voice was lower than before, but it was low with arousal rather than with anger. "After you've done your work, you can be the first one to sample your handiwork. But what good would that be unless you also have some previous experience to compare it to?"

Her father laughed again. "Yes, I believe that could work, Commander. I still can't do this level of work for free, of course, but I think I can offer you a substantial discount."

That was all that was said, and Miranda did her best to ignore the sounds that could only be Commander Shepard allowing her repulsive father to kiss her (and not only that, but moaning into his mouth too.) Disgusting as it was, if Shepard was there whoring herself out to her father for a discount, and also to satisfy her own depraved sexual urges if we're being completely honest, that meant he would be distracted and it would be even easier for Miranda to do what she came here to do, retrieve the information that would help her better protect Oriana and then get the fuck out of here as quickly as possible.

Or so she had hoped, at least, but fate had other plans. When she snuck over to where she expected him to store the physical files she was looking for, she discovered that they weren't where she had been expecting. A second look at the layout pointed to a certain room as the likeliest spot they had been moved to, and unfortunately it was the room her father and Shepard had been in. Miranda sighed to herself and crawled back the way that she came.

Well before she made it back it was obvious that the other two had not been idle while she was on her fruitless search down the hall. She could hear the thumping of furniture and the groaning of her father as he did unspeakable things to the most famous human in the galaxy. Miranda did not want to see what was happening. She could think of nothing she would like to see less than her disgusting father fucking the woman she'd worked so hard to bring back to life.

Well, that wasn't true. She could actually think of something she would like even less, and that was Oriana falling back into her father's hands. The key to Oriana's safety almost surely sat somewhere in that room, and Miranda needed to get it. She also needed to get it _soon_ , because the biotic work she'd done to slip by her father's automated security would only last for so long. She couldn't afford to wait for them to finish up and leave the room; she needed to go in. With Oriana and her safety in mind, Miranda bit the proverbial bullet and stood up slightly to steal a peek through the window.

Seeing it was somehow even worse than hearing it. She'd known what was happening, but seeing it with her own eyes made it more real. There she was, Commander Sansa Shepard, Hero of the Citadel and the woman Miranda had spent two years reconstructing, was flat on her back on her father's table, and her father was fucking her as hard as he was able.

Given what she knew about Shepard's sexual history, Miranda felt almost certain that the woman had been fucked harder than this in her life. She seemed to be enjoying herself though, as her head was thrown back and she had a wide smile on her face while Henry Lawson drove his hips forward and rocked her body back and forth on his table. Miranda would like to believe that she didn't mean it and was just pretending to enjoy it to humor her father, but what she knew about Shepard suggested otherwise.

And her father was clearly enjoying himself as well. Miranda had never seen him enjoy much of anything aside from his pursuit of his so-called genetic dynasty that had been his life's obsession, but it seemed that even he was not immune to the pleasures of the flesh. He grunted like any baser creature might as it rutted with a female. It was strange to see him this way, and not just because he as her father. Henry Lawson hadn't bothered to try and conceive a family in the conventional way. He'd chosen DNA engineering instead, carefully choosing traits to create human perfection in Miranda and later in her sister Oriana. He'd never had any lover in the time Miranda had known him, and had never even seemed interested in the concept.

So what was it that had him so excited about fucking Shepard now? Had he changed over the years, or was it something about Shepard specifically that made him amenable to letting her cover at least part of her payment with her body? He held Shepard's breasts while he fucked her, and seemed particularly fascinated with playing with them.

"They're quite pleasing to touch already," he said, "but they should be even more pleasant to squeeze after I've done my work."

"That's the idea," Shepard said in between moans. "They're perfectly fine now, but I want guys to go wild when they get their hands on them. Or stick their dick between them. That's always a fun one, and once they're bigger it should be even more fun."

"I have no doubt that all of your future lovers will appreciate it," he said. "I'm more curious to see how your body responds to the more physical kind of sex you're hoping for, but unfortunately I won't be able to test that myself. I don't have the strength of one krogan, much less two."

Shepard giggled and shook her head. "No shame in that. There's a reason I need a makeover to handle them! You're doing a damn good job as it is. Now keep giving it to me!"

Henry obliged her, and the thumping of Shepard's body against the table beneath her continued. Miranda used that sound as cover to slip into the room to crawl towards the area where she could see files stored, and did her very best to ignore the sounds of her father fucking Shepard on the table.

 _This is for Oriana,_ she reminded herself. Her sister would never be able to fully appreciate the lengths to which Miranda had gone to protect her.

\--

Garrus stood a safe distance back as Shepard talked to the listless batarian they’d found upon entering the quarantine zone on Omega. The dying batarian hadn’t reacted well to seeing Shepard, though that was less about her specifically and more just him ranting about how humans were responsible for the plague he and many others were suffering from. There was no actual evidence to back that up of course, but humans weren’t affected by the virus and that was proof enough for someone like this particular batarian, who apparently shared the same view of humanity that most of his species did.

Shepard had sent Garrus and Jacob away so she could deal with the batarian alone. Taylor hadn’t questioned it, and had mentioned something about going and getting a drink somewhere. Garrus had just nodded vaguely, but as soon as the Cerberus operative was gone he’d circled back around to find a spot from which to observe his commander. If he knew Shepard by now, he suspected that her method for tending to this dying batarian would be rather unconventional.

The batarian argued when Shepard took him by the arm and led him into an alley behind some crates, but he didn’t have the strength to fight the N7 soldier off. Garrus kept a safe distance but made sure that he didn’t lose sight of Shepard.

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” Sansa said. “I’m trying to help you here.”

“There’s nothing you can do for me, human, except leave me to die in peace,” the batarian grumbled as they rounded a corner. “If I’m going to die, I don’t want the last thing I see to be your ugly human face.” 

“Ahh, don’t say that,” Sansa said. “What if you see my human face down below you while my mouth is full with your cock? Would that be better?”

The batarian didn’t seem to know what to say to that, but Garrus wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Sansa prop him up against a crate before dropping to her knees in front of him.

“Sorry, but it’s probably best if I keep my armor on,” she said as she undid the batarian’s pants and pulled his cock out. “Maybe you would’ve liked my human ass, or my big boobs. I had work done on them recently, and I’m pretty proud of them.” Yes she had, and yes she was. Garrus had appreciated Shepard’s noticeably enlarged breasts, but it wasn’t like he was the only one who’d noticed. The entire crew had seen her strutting around the Normandy with those big tits straining to escape her too-tight tank top by now.

“You can’t see them, since I need to be ready to leave quickly,” Shepard said. “But I can at least give you a little comfort before you pass on. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

The batarian couldn’t put any words together, though that might have been because it was simply struck speechless when Shepard took his cock between her lips and began to suck on it. Garrus wondered if she had any idea how loud she was being. Her sucks and slurps were extremely noticeable in the otherwise quiet corner, and if anyone else was near by they would definitely hear her. But maybe she wasn’t worried about that because she assumed that no one would venture this way. Garrus had only headed over here because he was following Shepard, as he always did whenever he sensed she was about to head off on another one of her sexual adventures.

Then again, maybe she didn’t give a damn. With everything he’d seen her do by now, maybe she was reckless enough to not care if someone happened to head over this way and saw the famous Commander Shepard down on her knees and sucking off some random dying batarian. At this point he would put absolutely nothing past Sansa.

Garrus had spied on her often enough to know that she was downright masterful at giving blowjobs. She was as adept with a cock in her mouth as she was with a gun in her hand, and it didn’t seem to matter what species her partner was. If they had a cock, Sansa knew how to handle it. She had a seemingly endless number of techniques she liked to employ, and what she did depended on a variety of factors, including the mood that her partner was in, what she wanted out of them and whether she wanted to keep sucking on them for as long as possible or she wanted to get them off quickly.

She was expected elsewhere, as they had places to be and a plague to cure, so this time Shepard had no choice but to focus on sucking the batarian off quickly rather than prolonging his pleasure for as long as possible. Garrus doubted he minded though. He might be on death’s doorstep, and a miserable bastard besides, but not even this dying human-hating batarian could help groaning as Shepard showed him what she could do.

Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which kept it from getting in her way while she bobbed her head up and down rapidly on the batarian dick in her mouth. Her hands fondled his balls and rubbed at the base of his shaft whenever it wasn’t stuffed in her mouth, which wasn’t very often. She had no trouble taking him down her throat, holding him there and groaning around his cock. Garrus was not surprised. The batarian wasn’t exactly poorly endowed, but from his previous voyeuristic trips Garrus could attest that his commander had sucked and deepthroated bigger cocks than this.

Shepard kept going, heedless of the batarian’s grunts as her oral work brought him closer to his end. But that wasn’t true, was it? It wasn’t that she ignored the warning signs of his orgasm; it was that she wanted to bring it about, and hearing the signs of her successful work was like music to her ears. She bobbed faster on him as she brought him closer and closer, and the slurps as she seamlessly took the cock down her throat were nearly as erotic to Garrus as the sight of her pretty face stuffed full of cock. He’d seen Shepard down on her knees many times by now, but he would never get tired of it. Why else would he keep following her?

When the batarian went off, it was with his cock firmly lodged in Shepard’s throat. This was exactly as Shepard wanted, of course. She wanted to take his cum straight down her throat and into her belly, and while there was the very legitimate reason of not wanting to get any semen on her armor and have to answer any awkward questions afterwards, Garrus knew the truth. Not dirtying her armor was just a convenient excuse. The reality was that Shepard loved the taste of cum, in all its flavors and all its species. He’d observed her often enough to know that the moan of pleasure she made as the batarian came down her throat was in no way feigned or exaggerated.

“Yum,” she said afterwards, and the batarian groaned as he watched her tongue leave her mouth and lick around her lips. Garrus wanted to join him in his groan, but as he couldn’t afford to give away his presence he settled for groaning inside of his own head. “Not bad, big guy. I hope I gave you a little something to appreciate before you pass.”

Garrus couldn’t speak for the batarian, but he’d certainly appreciated watching it from afar.

\--

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, or how many hoops I had to jump through to make it work,” Shepard said as she finished stripping out of her sports bra and functional cotton panties. Her N7 armor was already piled up on a nearby table.

“Are you sure this is going to work, Shepard?” Urdnot Wreav asked skeptically. “You humans are awfully squishy. I’d hate to smash you and then have the damn Alliance coming down on me for killing their hero.” He said that, but his gigantic krogan cock was already erect and pointing straight at the nude commander.

“Trust me, Wreav. I’m ready for this.” Shepard wiggled her ass at the krogan who had taken over Clan Urdnot, and also shook her large breasts for Grunt. “My tits aren’t the only thing I got worked on.”

Garrus wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that. What work had she had done in addition to her breast augmentation, and how was it going to help her get fucked by two krogan at once? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to miss the results of this alleged work.

As soon as Grunt’s Rite of Passage had been completed, Shepard had promised to throw a special party for her krogan squad member and invited Wreav to join in as well. Garrus had overheard them, and he excused himself from his usual calibrations so he could follow along and watch the commander’s celebration. Weapons could wait; Shepard taking on two krogan at once could not. He was crouched down behind a partition that he was peeking around, but in all honesty he doubted he needed any sort of cover here. Krogan were notoriously simple-minded when they had something they were after, and Shepard got so into her sexual encounters that she seemed to all but ignore the galaxy around her. Once they got started he could probably stand right there and watch them in the open without risking being found out.

“If you say so,” Wreav said. “Up you go, then.” He wrapped his arms around Shepard and lifted her off of the ground with supreme ease, not that she was fighting him. She giggled happily at being swept off of her feet, so to speak, by the krogan warlord. “Don’t come crying to me if being fucked by two krogan is too much for your body to handle.”

“I can handle it,” Sansa insisted. “Bring it on, Wreav! I came to Tuchanka to get fucked!”

“I thought we came for my Rite of Passage,” Grunt said from behind her.

“Yeah, yeah, that too,” Sansa said dismissively. “But that’s done now, and you passed. Now it’s time for the real fun to start!”

“Fun, huh?” Wreav said. “I wonder if you’ll still think this was fun by the time I’m done with you.”

“Let’s find out,” Sansa said, raising her eyebrows and staring at Wreav in challenge. “Stop talking about it and actually do it, Wreav. If you’ve got the quad.”

Wreav’s eyes flashed and there was a rumbling in his chest. She’d angered him in her challenge, which Garrus knew was exactly what she was aiming for. Shepard didn’t want to merely get penetrated by two krogan. She wanted them to fuck her _hard_ , and she was relying on that famous krogan temper to bring out the best (or worst, depending on your point of view) in the leader of Clan Urdnot.

It worked exactly as intended. Wreav grabbed her by the ass and shoved his cock inside her without any ceremony. Garrus, who was very practiced in spying on Shepard by this point, had chosen a vantage point that gave him an ideal view of everything. He could see that massive krogan cock going inside of his commander’s cunt, and he could see the way it made her eyes widen. He wasn’t sure if even she had ever had something so big inside of her. If she had, it hadn’t been when Garrus was watching.

But he could also see the pleasure on her face. Whether she’d ever taken a krogan cock or not, she was taking one now, and she was loving it. This was not the case of a woman who was in over her head. This was the case of a woman who knew what she wanted, was getting it and couldn’t get enough of it.

Speaking of not being able to get enough of it, it wasn't just one krogan cock that she'd come here to take. There was a second krogan she'd invited to this party, and even as Wreav started to bounce her on his cock she was looking back over her shoulder at Grunt.

"Come on over here, big guy," she said, smiling at him in encouragement. "Come celebrate passing your rite, and help yourself to my ass." Wreav, who apparently did not appreciate being ignored, growled and fucked Shepard on his cock harder. She grunted as that massive dick rocked her, but Garrus (and Grunt as well, he would imagine) could see from the bright and hungry look on her face that it was exactly what she had been hoping for and waiting for. "Fuck, yes!" she said through a groan. "That's so damn good! Now-oh, _fuck_ , so deep-now get over here and get that cock in me, Grunt! Give me more! More, more, _more!_ "

Garrus knew that his commander's sex drive was off the charts and far exceeded even the wildest rumors that had been whispered about amongst the crew, but he didn't think he'd ever seen her this demanding and needy before. Her craving to have both of her holes stuffed full of krogan cock was such that she had apparently had some other modifications made to her body so she could actually do it without having her body wrecked and ravaged internally, and now that the moment she'd been waiting for was so near she could not contain her excitement and lust. The turian had thought he had seen all that there was to see from this side of his commander, but even now she was still finding ways to surprise him.

He could hear her panting with need when she felt Grunt come up from behind and his rough krogan body came into contact with hers. Sansa was effectively sandwiched between Wreav and Grunt now, and Garrus had to adjust his position slightly to be able to see his commander. Her body was nearly lost between the two massive krogan, but Garrus didn't want to see either of them. He wanted to see Shepard, and he wanted to get the best look at her face and body that he possibly could while she got the krogan double penetration she'd been waiting for.

Grunt pushed his cock forward, penetrating Shepard's anus with a mindless force and depth that would have had just about any other woman shrieking in pain. But most other women wouldn't have put themselves in this position to begin with. Not Shepard. Sansa wanted that thick krogan cock in her ass, and she didn't want him to waste any time carefully inserting it or letting her slowly get used to being double penetrated by a pair of krogan. She wanted it hard and she wanted it now, and she wasn't shy about showing how thrilled she was to finally get it. She moaned as deeply as Garrus had ever heard her moan, and her eyes gleamed with excitement at making her fantasy come true.

"Let's see what you've got, kid," Wreav said. Even though he'd been there when Grunt was released from his tank and 'born', so to speak, it felt ridiculous for Garrus to hear Wreav refer to the other krogan as a child. Just looking at his size suggested he was anything but a child, and Garrus doubted Shepard considered anything about him childlike as she felt his cock stretching her ass.

"I'm no kid," Grunt growled. "I am krogan!"

"Are you?" Wreav asked in what Garrus assumed was supposed to pass for sarcasm. "I think the human would've been better off choosing someone from my clan if she wanted two strong krogan to fuck her, but she chose you. Try not to disgrace the krogan reputation."

"I am more krogan than you will ever be!" Grunt said. Garrus tensed, suddenly afraid that the two krogan were about to turn violent. It never took much to set a krogan off, and two of them together arguing about who was stronger seemed like a recipe for disaster. And to make matters worse Shepard was trapped between them, without any armor or even clothing to protect her, and her guns set aside. Garrus _did_ have his sniper rifle on him, so he would be able to come to Sansa's aid if necessary, though it would result in him having to answer some questions about why he'd been there in the first place.

"If you both want to prove how strong the krogan are, stop yelling at each other and start _fucking_ me!" Sansa shouted, throwing herself into the fray before Wreav could fire back. "Or would you rather stand there and butt heads with each other instead of giving it to me? Should I go and find a couple of other krogan instead? Maybe a pair who know how to fuck a woman?"

Garrus nearly whistled in admiration at how neatly his commander had flipped the situation around. She'd gotten the krogan to stop bickering with each other and focus their aggression on her instead, but it wasn't going to result in them trying to tear her apart or headbutt her skull in. This direct challenge to their ability and strength as krogan was going to be answered in only one way, and it was just what Sansa was looking for.

Sure enough, both Wreav and Grunt responded to Shepard's words in the same way. They put their differences aside and directed their attention to fucking the commander as hard as they possibly could. Her body was sandwiched between them, and Garrus could see her being rocked hard between the two powerful krogan bodies. Wreav would thrust his cock deep inside of her cunt, and as soon as he pulled back Grunt would take over and force her to take his massive krogan dick up her ass. They would probably be straight back to bickering as soon as all of this was over, but right now they were joining forces to slam Shepard's body between them.

It was a relentless, awe-inspiring pounding. These two powerful krogan had been challenged to show their strength and they were doing just that. An ordinary human would have been in pain with one krogan who was trying to be gentle, but Shepard was sandwiched between two krogan and taking their cocks in both holes. They were slamming into her with all their might. Even someone as strong as Shepard shouldn't have been able to take something like this. There was only so much a human body could take, no matter how much Shepard might want to try.

But whatever enhancements she'd gotten done seemed to be worth however many credits she'd paid for them, because Garrus watched her face very closely and he couldn't see any sign of pain. Her body was taking this incredibly rough double fucking without overwhelming her senses with pain, allowing her to indulge in and embrace the pleasure and she appeared to be in paradise as Grunt and Wreav assaulted her body from either end.

"Yes, fuck, _yes!_ " she shouted. "Oh, it's so damn good! So much cock! So much! Keep giving it to me! Keep fucking me!"

That was a request the two krogan had no problem following. Wreav and Grunt represented their species admirably, fucking Shepard with all of the ferocity that the krogan were known and feared for. Sansa Shepard had always been a woman of extreme tastes, and thanks to her enhancements she was enjoying something that no human woman ever had before.

Shepard came with a mighty howl and threw her head back with a look of utter ecstasy on her face at the pleasure this krogan double stuffing had brought her. But this was not the end. Just because she'd climaxed didn't mean the krogan would stop her.

"Now that you've gotten your first orgasm out of the way, it's time to _really_ fuck you, human," Wreav said. Garrus had a feeling he intended it to sound ominous and intimidating, but Shepard just smiled at him with eager anticipation written all over her face.

Garrus adjusted his positioning into something that would be easier on his legs. He was going to be here for awhile, so he might as well settle in and get comfortable.

\--

Garrus had spied on his commander in a wide variety of sexual situations with a list of partners that was every bit as varied. He was used to finding a good vantage point for himself and remaining hidden while he enjoyed the show she was inadvertently giving him. All the times he'd secretly spied on her left him unsure of how he was supposed to feel or what he was supposed to do now. Shepard was giving him a show, but there was no reason for him to hide and no way to pretend that he wasn't watching. She was doing all of this right in front of him, right out in the open, and he wasn't even the only one.

Many sets of eyes drifted over to Garrus every now and again despite the explicit show being put on right in front of the Galaxy Map in the middle of the CIC. He could understand why; after all, Shepard was being fucked by his father right in front of them all. Of course her choice of partner was not much of a surprise for Garrus. This wasn't the first time he'd seen his father fuck his commander, nor was it even the second time. Shepard went on many sexual adventures with a plethora of partners, but Castis Vakarian was the one she returned to most often.

Garrus had seen them going at it many times, though this was the first they'd done so this openly. The crew of the Normandy stood around awkwardly in the CIC, none of them really sure what to do or say. Mordin Solus was nodding to himself and taking notes, while Tali seemed too embarrassed to meet anyone's eye. Jacob Taylor was trying to be subtle about checking out Shepard's breasts while she stood bent over and grabbed onto the rail in front of the map, and was failing miserably.

Grunt was chuckling and saying something about offering to take Shepard's ass again when she was ready to actually feel full again. Kelly Chambers was biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together in obvious arousal, though with how quickly her eyes moved Garrus couldn't tell whether it was his father or Shepard that the yeoman was attracted to. Miranda Lawson was attempting to appear cool and professional as always, and honestly was doing a pretty good job of it. She seemed less surprised to see Shepard doing something like this than anyone else save Garrus himself.

EDI was giving a running commentary of everything from how big Castis' dick was (extremely, according to her) to how loudly the commander was moaning. Then she switched to ordering Joker to remain in his seat and continue flying the ship rather than abandoning his post to watch the show.

Garrus wasn't used to being part of a large crowd watching Shepard get fucked, and it took some time for him to ignore the other people there and their occasional attention on him. Old habits came back to him though, and eventually he was able to ignore all else and watch Sansa get fucked as closely as he ever had.

It felt odd to watch her without having to worry about keeping himself concealed or maintaining his distance, but when he got over it he appreciated the benefits of it. He could watch her closer than he ever had before. He could watch her big breasts bounce as she was fucked. He'd admired those breasts many times since she'd gotten them enhanced and had even seen them in motion while she was being fucked, but never had he gotten this good a look at them. He could stare openly while they jiggled right in front of him.

He could hear the slap of her father thrusting forward and colliding with her ass every time he bottomed out inside of her, or the smack when he pulled a hand off of her hip and spanked her naked bottom. He was watching his commander get fucked and spanked and even demeaned by her lover, and he wasn't the only one.

"Take a good look, Normandy," Castis Vakarian said. "This is the true Commander Shepard. You've heard the rumors I'm sure, but now you can see that even the rumors of her sexual nature don't do her justice! This is Sansa Shepard at her truest. This is the woman who can't get enough of a hard cock. This is the slut you all serve under. Take a look at her!"

\--

Shepard did not shy away from the demeaning words Castis said. She was not upset to hear him insult her in front of her crew. No, this was exactly what she wanted. Hearing him talk about her like this was music to her ears.

She'd had a great deal of fun traveling the galaxy and fucking everyone from Anderson and Udina to a dying batarian to that bastard Henry Lawson to Grunt and Wreav at the same time, and doing it all right under the noses of the rest of her crew. But it was time for her to show her true self to those on the crew who hadn't already seen her like this, or experienced it for themselves.

Legion knew, of course. She'd made great use of the sexual reproduction simulation program she'd installed on the geth platform. Any time she had an itch that needed scratching and no new prospects were within her reach, she'd simply booted the program up and passed many a pleasant evening riding the geth's artificial cock. Legion thought nothing of it, and had spoken to no one about how frequently the commander used it, nor did it even react now as it stood there and watched Castis rail her from behind.

She heard Grunt talking about fucking her ass again, and it made her smile. Getting those enhancements from Henry Lawson hadn't exactly been cheap even with the discount she'd earned for herself, but it had been so worth it. Being the meat in a krogan sandwich between Grunt and Wreav had been one of the most exhilarating experiences of her life, and she hoped to arrange for a repeat the next time the Normandy landed on Tuchanka. Maybe she would fool around with Grunt for a bit beforehand, but then again, maybe it would be better to leave him alone, have him watch and keep him wanting so it would be that much more memorable when he finally released that pent-up desire on her.

Miranda wouldn't meet her eyes, but she didn't need to. She didn't know it, but Shepard not only knew she was there that day in the lab with her father but had specifically arranged to be there at that time. Part of it had actually been to aid her in her bit of espionage; Miranda would have walked straight into a trap if Sansa hadn't worked to disable some of Henry's newer security from the inside. But she'd be lying if she said she hadn't also gotten a kick out of making Miranda watch as she fucked her father. She wouldn't betray Miranda as a squad mate and certainly wouldn't have allowed Henry to get his hands on Oriana, but who said she couldn't have a little bit of fun while she was helping? Miranda was no doubt remembering that day in the lab while Castis fucked her now.

And then there was Garrus. Sansa smiled as she locked eyes with the turian who had remained on her squad longer than anyone. He thought he was being so clever and sneaky, but she'd always known he was spying on her. Knowing that he was there watching her added a little bit more excitement for Sansa, and so she'd allowed him to trail after her and watch as she had her fun. It was always interesting, and she'd felt especially wicked when she'd let him watch her fuck his father.

But now he was just one of many watching het get fucked by Castis. Her turian lover slammed into her from behind for everyone on the Normandy to see, and Shepard was proud to have them all watching. She was glad that those who had experienced her body could see it again, and she was glad that even those who had only heard the rumors and couldn't be sure whether or not they were true were seeing her for who she really was now.

Sansa Shepard loved having sex, and she loved being watched while she did it. Having Garrus as a voyeur was fun, but fucking with the entire crew of the Normandy watching was a whole new level of fun.

She could feel all of their eyes on her as Castis sped up and fucked her hard until he came inside of her. She was being filled with turian cum in front of her crew, and she loved it. She loved it so much that she groaned her way through an orgasm of her own in the middle of it. This wasn't the hardest she'd been fucked; it was far from the hardest she and Castis had gone at it, even. But the heat of the moment and the thrill of putting on a show for her crew added a great deal of pleasure for her.

As she came, her eyes locked on Garrus again. He was watching her as unwaveringly as always, transfixed as he watched her orgasm in the CIC. She smiled and gave him a wink before Castis grabbed her hair. yanked her head back and spanked her with his other hand.

"The show is only just beginning," he told her. "Let's show them what we can really do."


End file.
